Should've Said No
by darktwistygirl
Summary: After her encounter with Lauren, Arizona deals with her guilt and Callie's reaction, as their marriage is put to the test. Spoilers for 9x23 and my take on 9x24 and Season Ten.
1. Chapter 1

**Should've Said No**

**Summary: After her encounter with Lauren, Arizona deals with her guilt and Callie's reaction, as their marriage is put to the test. Spoilers for 9x23 and my take on 9x24 and Season Ten.**

**AN: After watching last night's episode, my mind has been going crazy and I was listening to music and Should've Said No came on and the rest is history.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. That is firmly in the clutches of Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

Lauren's words echoed in Arizona's mind, "You are allowed to lose a little bit of control," as Arizona turned around, locked the door and kissed Lauren, her impulses taking over, as she took off Lauren's lab coat, as Lauren lay on the bed while Arizona kept kissing her. Lauren made her feel beautiful, not like she was an amputee, something she hadn't felt like from Callie in a long while. Callie and her had gotten their intimacy back, but it wasn't the same as it was before the plane crash.

A noise rang out, sounding like an explosion, causing realization to hit Arizona and for her to pull away, opening her eyes, "Lauren, stop. I'm married and this is wrong. I promised Callie that I'd be a good man in a storm and I'm fucking cheating on her in a storm."

"You didn't seem like you thought this was wrong," Lauren replied, moving in to kiss Arizona again. Arizona pushed her away, "Lauren, this already is going to hurt Callie and if we take this any further, it will hurt her even worse. God, I have a child, what the hell was I thinking."

"Don't tell her, she doesn't need to find out about this."

"Lauren, I'm telling her, end of story. Now, I'm going to see what that noise was and I want you out of here," Arizona said, leaving as guilt and shame consumed her body as she made a dash to the nearest restroom, the light from the lightning guiding her way, where she emptied the contents of her stomach. How could she have been so stupid, cheating on the love of her life, were her only thoughts running through her brain as she slumped to the ground, tears running down her face.

-SSN-

After composing herself, Arizona learned that the explosion happened outside with an ambulance flipping and Matthew, April's fiancé, being inside. "Get him up to Trauma One," Owen said, to April and Leah, one of the interns, who were dealing with Matthew's injuries.

"Owen, do you know where Callie is?" Arizona asked.

"Last time I checked, she was with Grey and Shepherd, getting stuff for the storm. "

Arizona quickly ran up to where they were, finding the room vacated. She turned around noticing Shane Ross, another one of the interns. "Dr. Ross, do you know where Dr. Torres is?"

"I think she's in the supply room and I just got paged because Dr. Grey's water just broke and they need people to help deliver the baby," Ross replied, running to the staircase.

"Tell her I said, 'congratulations,'" Arizona said, before running to the supply room.

-SSN-

Arizona ran to the supply room, noticing Callie, looking more beautiful then she normally did as her body was illuminated by the lightning flashing outside. Her heart was beating in her chest and the guilt and shame returned to her body, stronger than before, as Callie casually said to Arizona, "You might need a flashlight and by might I mean you could defiantly use one," noticing the look on Arizona's face. "What's going on?"

Trying to hide the fact that her voice was breaking, "I have to tell you something," Arizona managed to choke out.

"What is it, you look like something's on your mind," Callie began to say, before her pager went off, "Can you tell me later, they need an ortho consult for Matthew. He was in an ambulance and when it flipped it exploded. I can't imagine how April is feeling right now," shaking her head.

"Owen told me about him and as for what's on my mind, I'll tell you at home."

"I'm staying here tonight as is Sofia and I want you here because no wife of mine is driving out in this weather. I'll do my consult and then I'll meet you in an on call room," Callie replied, walking out of the supply room, before turning in the doorway and saying, "I love you, Arizona Robbins and I'm happy that things are going well for us. Can you believe that it's been a year since the plane crash?"

"_Little does she know_," Arizona thought, before saying, "I love you too, Calliope Torres, go do your consult."

"You never call me Calliope anymore, I missed that," Callie said, kissing her wife, before running into Trauma One.

"What have I done?" Arizona thought aloud, as the tears began to fall again.

-SSN-

Arizona found herself in an on call room, laying on the bed, crying, when Callie walked in. "Arizona, what's going on?" she asked, after taking one look at her wife.

Arizona sat up, sobbing, "I really hate telling you this, but if I don't tell you the guilt will eat me alive. You remember Lauren Boswell, the craniofacial specialist that I did that surgery with today?"

"Lauren Boswell, who looks like Peyton Sawyer from _One Tree Hill_, the one who obviously was flirting with you and even had the decency to do it when was standing right there," Callie replied, her voice growing with concern.

Arizona took a deep breath, "She asked me to show her where the on call rooms were and then the power went out and she kissed me, I pulled away, but my impulses took over and I locked the door and kissed her back and if the explosion didn't happen, I don't want to even get into what I would have done."

"I can't believe this, you, my wife fucking cheated on me. How could you do this, when I was there for you, when you lost your leg and when you treated me like shit for months? Then Mark died and when that happened, instead of coming home to a loving and supportive wife, I got yelled at for cutting off your leg when if I didn't make that call, you could have died," Callie said, raising her voice as she began to sob.

"Callie, I'm so sorry for what I did. I don't love Lauren, I love you."

"You should have thought of that before you almost fucked someone else behind my back. My trust in you is nonexistent at this point and as far as I'm concerned, our marriage is over," Callie snapped, removing her wedding ring and necklace and giving it to Arizona, before walking to the doorway, "When the storm passes, I'm taking Sofia and I'm going to stay at Mark's apartment, until I find somewhere else to live. You know when George cheated on me with Izzie, it was with someone he knew, but you barely know Lauren. I hope she makes you happy as I did."

"Callie, you don't mean that."

"I'm being serious, I'm done, Arizona. I would say fuck you, but you almost let Lauren do that," Callie bit back, slamming the door behind her, collapsing into another fit of sobs.

-SSN-

A month passed and Arizona found herself alone. Callie had left their apartment and filed for divorce and neither of them had returned to work since that night. Owen found out through Cristina, who Callie told and agreed to give them some time off as he worked to adopt Ethan Dawson, whose father had a second clot in his brain that Derek Shepherd didn't catch and he died from it the day after the storm passed. Cristina was unwilling to adopt Ethan at first, but seeing how much Owen loved him, she welcomed him into her life. Meredith and Derek were parents of Christopher Mark Shepherd, named for Derek's father and after Mark. Jackson and Stephanie broke up after he realized that he still loved April, who was grieving Matthew, who died from his injuries the night of the storm and got back together with Jackson, not soon after. Alex and Jo Wilson, the intern he was in love with, started dating around that time too, after Alex helped her deal with the Chest Peckwell situation. Arizona sighed and remembered that she was due to go back to work within the next couple of days.

She found herself standing outside Callie's door, not even remembering why she wanted to go there, and knocked on it. Callie unlatched the chain and said curtly, "You already saw Sofia last night, what do you want right now?"

"I'm going back to work tomorrow or sometime later this week and I wanted to see if you were too," Arizona replied.

"Yes, I am. Now is that all you need because I'm shutting the door."

"Yes," Arizona said, as Callie slammed the door shut. She knocked on it again, "Ok, it's not all I need. I just want to say that I'm sorry for hurting you; I regret the decision to kiss Lauren every single day. I still love you, Callie Torres and when I asked you to marry me, I meant it. Lauren was a mistake, I don't want her to be with her, I want to be with you, now and forever."

"Arizona, I can't accept your apology as much as I want to. Actions speak louder than words and yours defiantly spoke to me that night."

Arizona's eyes began filling with tears, as her voice broke, "Callie, I want to work things out with you. If we got through me not wanting kids, while you did, me going to Africa and you sleeping with Mark and having his baby, the plane crash and me losing my leg, we can get through this," as tears ran down her face, staining her shirt.

Callie sighed, looking into the tear streaked face of her estranged wife, "Ok, you got me. I'll make an appointment with a couple's therapist and I'll have her call you later about what time you should be there."

-SSN-

Arizona stood outside the therapist's office. She glanced at the name on the door, Dr. Sara Flynn, before telling the receptionist, "Arizona Robbins, I have an appointment with Dr. Flynn at one o'clock.

"She's available right now and you can go on in," the receptionist replied. Arizona nodded and walked into Dr. Flynn's office, praying that Callie would show up. Apparently there was a God who was listening, when Callie showed up ten minutes later. "I hope I'm not late, I had back-to-back surgeries this morning and the last one ran longer than I thought it would," sitting on the couch next to Arizona.

"Oh, you're not at all late," Dr. Flynn replied, clearing her throat, "What brings you two here today?"

Callie wasted no time ripping off the metaphorical band-aid, "Arizona, my wife, cheated on me a month ago."

"Ah infidelity, it's always a tough thing to get past. Arizona, can have your side of the story?"

"Yes, I kissed and almost slept with another woman. Yes, I'll admit that I cheated on Callie, but I still love her and have never stopped loving her from the day we met and I kissed her in a dirty bar bathroom and after all of those years I still feel the same way."

"Like I said, infidelity is a very hard thing to get past. When my first wife cheated on me, I was unable to forgive her and I never saw her again and haven't seen her for twenty years."

"Well, you can't forgive something like that, once a cheater, always a cheater," Callie cut in.

"Callie, from what I could tell from Arizona's side of the story, she loves you and she is truly sorry for what she did."

"Are you, Arizona?"

"If I said it once, I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it again a thousand more times, I am sorry for what I did to you, I never meant to hurt you, it was a moment of weakness and a moment I will regret forever."

"I hate to cut this short, but we're out of time for this session. You girls made quite a bit of progress and I hope to see you again sometime soon," Dr. Flynn said, smiling at Callie and Arizona.

-SSN-

"I'll walk you to your car," Arizona said, once they left Dr. Flynn's office.

"Sure. Are you going back to work right now?" Callie replied.

"Yeah, I can leave my car here and we can ride together, so we can talk on the way there. We'll pick it up later, if that's not a problem for you."

"No problem." Taking a deep breath before continuing, "Arizona, don't think that one session of therapy is going to fix all of our problems. I'm still hurting and don't trust or forgive you all the way yet, but I want to take the steps to get to that point. I do worry that you could in the future do it again, but right now, that feeling is slowly fading away, although part of it is still there."

"Do you think you could unfile for divorce, have you and Sofia move back in and wear your ring and necklace I bought you for Valentine's Day last year again?"

Callie thought for a moment, "I think we're at that point. Do you have the ring and necklace with you?"

"They are in my dresser drawer. I can give them to you tonight; the season premiere of _American Bake Off_ is on tonight, if you don't have any surgeries, you could come over and when can watch it together, have someone watch Sofia so we can be alone."

"Whoa, easy there. Let's try and focus on a few things at a time, the moving back in and unfiling for divorce are a big step and until I can trust you not to cheat again, which that feeling, I can say, will be there for a while, then we can think about having sex again. Let's walk before we run."

"Fine, could you at least kiss me then?" Arizona was able to say, before Callie kissed her. They kissed for a few seconds, before coming up for air and crashed their lips together again.

All Callie could say was, "I missed doing that. I need to you be honest with me who was the better kisser, me or Lauren."

"You by far, not just because you're my wife, I'm being serious," Arizona replied, as Callie parked her car in the parking lot of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

"I'll take your word for it. Come on, we have lives to save and a hospital to run," as Callie held out her hand, Arizona instinctively locking her fingers between the spaces between her wife's fingers, creating a perfect fit. Arizona smiled, no matter what, whether it be, a plane crash, infidelity or anything that would come her and Callie's way, they would find a way to make it through.

**Hopefully, I didn't rush Callie somewhat forgiving Arizona so quickly. Tell me what you think; I want to know if you guys liked it or not. For those of you reading You're All I Have, an update for that is coming soon.**

**Love you all**

**Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

After the car ride to the hospital, Callie and Arizona spent the rest of the day avoiding each other, as they were busy with their own patients. After changing out of her scrubs, Arizona went to talk to Owen, since she knew about him cheating on Cristina the year before, so she figured he could give her some advice. Arizona knocked on his office door, "Come in Dr. Robbins," he said, looking up from his paperwork.

Arizona closed the door behind her, "I need your advice on something."

"Is it about you and Torres?" he asked.

"Yes, I was wondering. You cheated on Yang, how did you and her get past it?"

"Do you remember the day that Sloan was Chief for the day?" he asked. Arizona nodded and he continued, "Yang and I spent the entire day talking about what I did and we still talk about it. It took her a long time to get past it and we eventually got divorced, but are working things out. My advice would be set some time to talk about it, Yang and I didn't get divorced over that, we both wanted different things, but she was willing to compromise over adopting Ethan after seeing how we bonded."

"Thanks and before I go, I just want to know, how is Ethan doing?"

"He's good. He is getting ready to try out for soccer when that starts up. Have a nice night, Dr. Robbins."

-SSN-

After meeting up with Callie, the car ride was silent and in an attempt to break the ice, Arizona asked, "You're still coming over to watch _American Bake Off_?"

"Yes. I can leave Sofia with a babysitter so we can talk alone and I don't want her around in case it turns into a fight. Although there is a little chance of that happening, I just want to be sure," Callie replied.

"Ok, thanks for the ride and I'll see you at seven." Arizona stepped out of the car and thought, "_So far so good_."

-SSN-

Later that night, Callie was at Mark's apartment, straightening her hair, when her phone rang. She set down the straightener and checked the caller ID. The caller was her best friend, Addison Montgomery. "Hello Addison, long time, no calls or texts. I take it that you and Jake must be pretty busy. I wish I could have gotten to go the wedding."

"I know, I missed you, but I understand why you couldn't go. Seattle Grace was on the verge of closing and you needed to be there as Mark's couldn't," Addison replied.

"Speaking of Mark, I'm actually at his apartment right now."

"Why aren't you at yours and Arizona's?"

"You know who Lauren Boswell is? Well, she came to Grey Sloan Memorial, the new name of Seattle Grace, to fix a kid's face with Arizona. Long story short, Arizona kissed her and almost slept with her if there wasn't an explosion that happened outside that caused her to come to her senses."

"Oh my God, Callie, I'm so sorry. Are you two done or are you trying to work things out?"

"I filed for divorce, but she talked me into couple's therapy and after therapy, I asked if I could have my ring and necklace that in a moment of anger gave back to her and we kissed and held hands when we went back to work. I'm actually going to her apartment to watch _American Bake Off_, when I'm finished getting ready."

"This is coming from someone who has cheated before, but don't you think that you guys are rushing at trying to fix things way too quickly?"

"Now that I think about it, I think that we did take it a little further that we should have. I still barely trust her and part of me still doesn't forgive her."

"You guys only had one therapy session. Give it some time, Rome wasn't built in a day, I have faith in the fact that you two will work things out."

"Thanks Addie, I have to let you, I'm getting ready to go to Arizona's."

"I'll leave you to that. Call me later and tell me about it. We defiantly should start talking more; I feel like we never talk, I should come up there sometime soon."

"You should and bring Henry, we could catch up and it will give Sofia someone to play with. I'll call you later." Callie pressed end call on her iPhone and slipped it in her pocket.

-SSN-

Arizona nervously paced around her apartment, thinking, "_What if she doesn't show up_? _What if this somehow turns into a fight_?" She heard knocking on her door, breaking her from her thoughts and startling her so much she jumped in shock. She opened the door, seeing Callie outside, greeting her with a simple, "Hi."

"I ordered pizza and have a bottle of wine and I'll get your ring and necklace," Arizona replied, walking toward her bedroom.

Callie sighed, "Arizona, as of right now, I can't accept that. I know I was pretty gung-ho about it earlier today, but I talked to Addison and she helped me realize that this was going way too fast."

"I see your point. We did rush into trying to fix everything while you're still feeling like you can't trust me."

"Right now, I just want to have an evening without any fighting and see Dr. Flynn again sometime this or next week."

"I talked to Hunt before I left and we both thought that we should set aside some time every day just to talk. It could be about anything, just talking and reconnecting and maybe sometime down the road you could move back or starting wearing your ring again."

"I could be on board with that," Callie started to say before the doorbell rang. Arizona opened it to reveal the pizza guy standing out there. "Here you go," she said, after he handed Arizona the pizza box, she placed a ten dollar bill in his hand. "You can keep the change," she said, closing the door after the pizza guy left.

Taking a sip of wine "This talking thing," Callie began to say, "Can we start right now?"

"Sure, _American Bake Off_ just started and I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood for watching commercials," Arizona replied.

"I just want to say before we start, that at any point it looks like it could lead to a fight, we could just take a few minutes of silence and calm ourselves down."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to ask you some questions about you and Lauren. Starting with, how did it happen? I know that you two were in an on call room and that the power went out, but I want to know everything. Don't hold back, I can take whatever you have to say."

"She asked me to show her where the on call rooms were because she wanted to stay the night after the surgery. I told her that it was great having her there and we hugged. At that point the lights started flickering and I realized we were kissing. I pulled away and she said that I was allowed to lose a little bit of control and at that point the door locked and I turned around and kissed her. We only got as far as me taking off her lab coat, before the explosion went off," Arizona replied.

Tears ran down Callie's cheeks, "Yet you could have gone a lot further. I just want to know; why you did you do it?"

"I honestly can't answer that question. I'll leave it with that was a mistake and it meant nothing," was the best thing Arizona could come up with.

Wiping her eyes, Callie said, "I think that was enough for tonight, let's watch _American Bake Off_ and then I'll go. I'll schedule an appointment with Dr. Flynn for some time in the next couple days."

-SSN-

When Arizona walked back in, she noticed Lauren at the nurse's station. Lauren waved and Arizona was going to wave back until, she heard beeping in her pocket, her pager going off. She glanced at it; the screen read 911 in the pit. Taking off running, she asked Jackson Avery when she got there, "What do we got?"

"Eight year old, Kailyn Garcia, who was walking outside when two construction workers were cutting down trees and they didn't see her and one fell on her. I already paged Torres and Boswell. I know that there is a personal situation between you guys, but I'll have you know that I tried paging Karev, but he's already in the middle of surgery on a case with Wilson," he replied.

"Damn it," Arizona muttered under her breath. Taking one look at Kailyn, "Let's get her up to CT," she said.

**Two now three updates in a span of three days. I've caught the writing bug, I normally don't write and post this fast, just ask my readers for You're All I Have. Before I go, I just want to say I was floored by the response I got, three reviews, ten alerts, two people adding me to author alerts and one favorite story and author, not mention almost two thousand hits; you guys are awesome and that made my day, keep it up. I know that this chapter was a lot shorter than the last one. You should keep in mind that it was the original one shot and I tend to not write very long chapters. Next chapter: A very awkward surgery between Callie, Arizona, Lauren and Jackson and Callie and Arizona seeing Dr. Flynn again. Leave a review, I can guarantee that you will make me smile.**

**Love you all**

**Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. That is firmly in the clutches of Shonda and ABC.**

**Before I start, I just want to clear things up with the guest who reviewed the last chapter, since I can't reply to him or her directly. If you are still following this story, Arizona and Lauren aren't friends. Arizona was just being polite to Lauren. I hope that clears things up for you. On with the world's awkwardest surgery. **

The CT showed that Kailyn's face was crushed and she had broken both of her legs, while her arms were surprisingly unscathed. She was rushed into OR Two for emergency surgery.

Arizona walked into the scrub room and began scrubbing. The door opened and Lauren walked in and nonchalantly brushed her hand over Arizona's, "Can we talk?" she asked.

Arizona nodded, "Shoot." Lauren sighed, "I can't stop thinking about that night. I wish we could have done more than kissed. I don't want to leave it at that, I like you."

"Lauren, I'm married and we are trying to work on things."

"Come on, you know you want to," Lauren started to say, before Jackson walked into the scrub room.

"You two are here early," Jackson said, interrupting the conversation between Lauren and Arizona.

"We both like to oversee prep," Lauren replied, glancing at Arizona, smiling.

Jackson nodded and began scrubbing his hands as the door opened. Callie walked in not saying a word to Lauren, just a simple, "Dr. Robbins, Dr. Avery."

"Dr. Torres," Jackson replied, before he walked into the OR, leaving the three women alone.

Callie finished scrubbing and walked into the OR, sending Lauren a look that if looks could kill, Lauren would be in the morgue, deader than disco.

-SSN-

The surgery was relatively silent, aside from Jackson saying before making the first incision, "I need a ten blade to cut all of the tension in here." Until Callie asked, "Where's my drill?"

"Oh. I have it, sorry. I thought you weren't going to need it anymore, so I borrowed it," Lauren replied, handing Callie the drill.

"That's okay, Lauren. I forgot you had a tendency to take things that didn't belong to you," Callie snarked back at the blonde.

Jackson opened his mouth, but he quickly closed it and thought, "_Why did Robbins give Karev that case he and Wilson are on now_?"

Lauren wasn't done, "Again Dr. Torres, I'm sorry. Has anyone ever told you that you have great fingers?"

Neither was Callie, "Thank you. You should pay attention to the middle ones."

-SSN-

The next day, Callie and Arizona found themselves at Dr. Flynn's office again.

"So I hear that you two are taking time out of your days to just talk to each other. How has that been going?" she asked.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, "It's been fine," Arizona managed to say.

"From the way you phased that, Arizona, I would say that it's the opposite."

"Just my leg has been hurting all day today. This wouldn't have happened if my _wife_ hadn't decided to cut it off." Arizona pulled up her pants leg to show Dr. Flynn her prosthetic further emphasize her point.

"I thought we were past that, I thought we were finally good," Callie said, tears forming in her eyes. "I mean after everything we've been through the bankruptcy, Mark, the plane-"

Arizona slammed her hand on the arm rest of the couch, as she turned to face Callie. "You weren't on the fucking plane, Callie. You weren't in the woods and you didn't hear Meredith crying for Lexie, Mark moaning in pain and me scream in pain because of my leg. You want the street credit, the badge of honor, the warrior wounds, than great. Stick out your leg and I will go grab a bone saw and let's even the score!" Arizona spat out, cutting Callie off.

Callie gasped. "It always comes back to the leg," she said tearfully, as Arizona continued, "You say that you don't trust me after what I did. Well, I don't trust you after what you did. I trusted you more than anything in my life and you decided to cut it off."

"To save your life!"

"You didn't lose anything, I did, I did."

Callie slumped back on the couch, whispering, "Apparently I lost you."

Dr. Flynn looked at her watch, "Your time is up for today, girls. The last time you were here, you took two steps forward and today you took one giant leap back. Hopefully the next time I see you, you will work on this issue and be more civil with each other.

-SSN-

A week passed since the disastrous therapy session and Callie and Arizona neither saw nor spoke to each other. Arizona was eating lunch in the hospital cafeteria, when someone whispered in her ear, "Guess who?" Arizona turned around; the voice belonged to her best friend, Teddy Altman. "Teddy, what are you doing back?"

"I'm just here for a few days to see everyone. How've you been? Where's Callie?" Teddy replied, sitting down in the chair next to Arizona.

Arizona sighed, "Callie and I are getting divorced."

Teddy's mouth dropped open, "Oh my God, what happened. You guys seemed so happy when I left."

"The day you left, Lexie and Meredith Grey, Mark Sloan, Cristina Yang, Derek Shepherd and I were going to Boise, Idaho to do a surgery on conjoined twins. The plane we were on crashed. Meredith and Cristina ended up with PTSD, Derek messed up his hand really bad, Lexie was crushed by a part of the plane and she ended up dying out there and was eaten by animals."

Teddy shuddered at the thought, "What about you and Mark?"

"Mark died from his injuries a few months later and I broke my left leg really bad and had to have it amputated." Arizona lifted up her scrub pants leg, showing Teddy her prosthetic leg, causing Teddy to gasp at the reality of the situation. "Damn, I missed out on a lot. Anyway, how does this relate to you and Callie?"

"She was the one to make the call to cut off my leg, so I spent the next several months bitter and angry with her. I didn't work; I just sat in our apartment, just angry. I remember this one fight we had. I tried to go to the toilet by myself and I didn't make in time. She came home from work and it got to the point where she put me in the shower, screaming at me. I was yelling at her to get off of me and she said that she had nowhere else to go and that it was her life too. Eventually, with the help of Miranda Bailey, I went back to work. Callie and I were slowly working on things, but we still fought over the leg situation. At Bailey's wedding-"

"Wait, Ben and Bailey got married?"

"Yeah, around Christmastime. Anyway, at Bailey's wedding, Callie and I fought over my leg again, when she basically told me that I needed to get over it. Then it got to the point where we were in a hotel room eating cupcakes after we tried to have sex, but I couldn't go through with it. It took us a few more months until we were having sex again.

Teddy looked confused, "So you were having sex again, yet you're getting divorced. What happened?"

"Do you know who Lauren Boswell is?" Teddy shook her head no. Arizona took a sip of water and continued, "She came to the hospital I think two months ago and we did a surgery together on this baby with his brain on the outside of his face. She flirted with me a lot and she did it with Callie in the room once. Anyway, I'm getting off topic, after the surgery we did together, she asked me to show her where the on call rooms were. It got to the point where we were kissing and the power went out because it was storming like crazy outside. She told me that I was allowed to lose a little bit of control. At that point something inside of me just snapped and I locked the door to the on call room and I kissed Lauren and almost had sex with her, if it weren't for a big explosion outside."

"You cheated on Callie?! Arizona…" Teddy's voice trailed off. "Did you try working things out?"

"We went to couple's therapy a couple times and it seemed to be working, until last week we were there and we got in this huge fight over my leg. It was bothering me at the time, I just had to bring it up and now Callie and I aren't even speaking to each other."

"Have you tried talking to her since that day?"

"No, I'm scared that we could end up fighting again."

"Arizona, for what's it worth you should talk to her. I can tell that you still love her and that you are _miserable_ without her. You made a mistake, we all do, none of us are perfect. Go, talk to your wife. I wish I could stay in town longer, but I'm only in town for two more days. The Army Medical Command is quite the job. I'm going to go see how Owen is doing. You should meet me at Joe's tonight so we can get caught up."

"Yeah, I haven't even gotten started on the lawsuit."

"There was a lawsuit? I need to visit more often. I'll see you tonight," Teddy gave her friend a hug and walked towards Owen's office.

-SSN-

That night, Arizona was sitting outside Mark's apartment waiting for Callie to get home from the hospital. "Arizona?" Callie asked, when she walked over to where her wife was sitting.

"Can we talk?"

"Depends, if you're going to yell at me about me cutting off your leg, than thanks but no thanks," Callie replied.

"I'm actually here to apologize for what I said in therapy. I was being completely selfish and wasn't even thinking about the fact that you lost Mark. He was your best friend and not to mention, Sofia's father."

Callie nodded, "And what about the whole I wasn't on the plane thing?"

"That was completely out of line. Yes, you weren't on the plane and weren't in the woods, but since you've became a part of the hospital board, it kind of feels like it has become your experience too. I'm sorry about saying you didn't lose anything. You did lose something that day; Mark and I guess you can say me."

Callie nodded and pulled Arizona into a hug, "I can't get Mark back, but I can get you back. Do you want to try therapy again?"

Arizona thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Do you remember when you went to Africa and we broke up and I slept with Mark and got pregnant with Sofia. For one thing, you stood by me, even though you were hurt and then you said something that I'll never forget, 'If you sleep with anyone, man or woman, I'll kick the crap out of you.' Arizona nodded, "That was different, we were broken up at the time."

"Still, it goes for you. If you sleep with another woman other than me, I'll kick the crap out of you. Got it?"

"I understand, Calliope."

Callie smiled, "That never gets old. At some point, I want to move back in with you and do all of that other stuff, just not today or tomorrow."

"So someday then."

"Someday."

**Bad news, that's the end of Should've Said No. Good news, I have another Calzona story in the works and that will be posted when I have five chapters done. At the time of writing this, I have the prologue and the first chapter done. I never expected this story to get the following that it did, nine reviews, four favorites, and twenty alerts and not to mention, a favorite author and four author alerts. Who knows, I left the ending open so I could possibly come back to this story one day. Review, my loyal band of followers.**

**Love you all**

**Kate**


End file.
